Legendary Lovers
by OwlThisWorld
Summary: After the Blood Moon Ball, Tom had no choice but to give up his deal with his father on finding his own soulmate. This allowed his father to make him meet with a Soulmate Witch that tells him what dimension his soulmates resides in but he will need help getting in. Luckily, he needed his ex-girlfriend help and her little friend tag along for the journey.
1. Soulmate Witch

After the Blod Moon Ball, I, Tom, had no choice but to give up the deal I have had with my father. Walking up the stairs to the castle seemed like forever but I wanted to soak in my last moments of being an independent prince to find my own queen. That's right, after this day, I will no longer be single. I should feel happy but all I can think of is how neither of my parents believes in me enough to find my own love.

Sigh. Nothing can be done about it now. The deal I had with my father is to find a love by the Blood Moon Ball and become one with their soul. Unfortunately, someone got in my way. Since I have failed to become one with someone's soul, I now have to meet with a Soulmate Witch. I don't want to see her because I am fully capable of finding my own true love!

These Witches are rare, only one per hundred dimensions, and they can see into the spirit world that will trace anyone's one true love. But that's in ANY dimension. Considering I have been alive for many many years, they could be dead for all I know! I don't believe they actually have the capability of tracking anyone's love like that.

Whatever the case may be, I have no choice but to meet with her. Eventually, I reached the front doors of the castle and let out a long sigh before opening the doors.

'Star..' I thought. 'Why couldn't you be the one?'

I was greeted by my mother who wore an excited smile.

"Tom!" she greeted. "Welcome home!"

"Hello mother," I greeted back with a small smile. "Where's father?"

"He's in your room," she responded sweetly. "I'm so excited! We are about to figure out who your love will be!"

I rolled my eyes. "Mother, what if she's not alive? Or doesn't like me? What if I don't like her?"

Mother's smile died as she listened to me. "Sweetie, you will never know if you won't try. When you meet your soulmate, it's a lot more magical than anything you've ever been through."

"But I like the chase!" I whined.

"Then once you find out where she or he is, you can chase after them," mother suggested.

"Did you even use a Witch to find dad?" I restarted. Mother frowned.

"Just because we didn't use one, doesn't mean it won't work."

"Why can't you guys just trust that I will find someone before I take over the kingdom?" I narrowed my eyes. This made mother sigh. The queen moved closer to me and picked my up suddenly.

"You know the reason," she whispered to me. With that, I sighed heavily once again.

"Fine," I gave in. "I'll go see father." Mother smiled and placed my back on the ground safely.

With that, I walked to my room. Once there, I stopped outside of the door and looked at my mirror phone, staring at Star's picture on my home screen. Here goes nothing... I pushed opened the door and stepped into the room.

The Soulmate Witch was sitting with my father close to my bed. I noticed a big glowing ball floating right above their heads that started sparking as I walked closer.

"Tom!" my father greeted me happily. "Just in time! This is Miss Perry, she's the Soulmate Witch I told you about."

My eyes redirected to the silent Witch. She was older with terrible wrinkled skin, wearing what looked like rags for clothes. I smiled a little at her and waved.

"I'm Tom," I spoke with annoyance in my voice.

"Don't talk to me like that," the woman snapped. "Love is a gift that not everyone gets. Especially if they get killed before they can even meet their true love." Father rose his hand before I could respond, silencing the Witch as well.

"That's enough," he said firmly. "Tom, please come here."

I rolled my eyes and started to walk towards them. "Now what?" I asked when I got closer.

The Soulmate Witch closed her eyes and held out her hand. I looked at my father who grabbed one of my hands and placed it on the floating ball. After a few moments, she held that same hand within her two hands. That's weird. It doesn't feel like a normal, old woman's hand. It felt like it was from someone really young... Also, cold.

"I see," the witch said with her eyes closed. "You do have a soulmate." My eyes widened a bit.

"I-is it someone I know?" I asked nervously.

"No," she responded, tightening her grip on my hand. "It's female. She's trapped in dimension covered in ice." She let go of my hand and opened her eyes.

They were bright green with a small drawing of a woman's face. I couldn't see it very well so I leaned closer. Once the features were clear, I stared in her eyes in awe. The girl in the witch's eyes was beautiful. She also had three eyes and small horns coming out from the sides of her head, confirming that she too is a demon. Her hair was silver and all three of her eyes were a light shade of blue. I took a step back from the witch to take in everything I just found out.

"You must go save her," my father said suddenly. "If she has supposed to be the next queen, she must be brought here." I looked at my father, still shocked what I had just seen.

"I don't even know where she is in that dimension," I retorted. "Where would I even begin?"

"You're going to have to ask for help," the witch responded, her eyes fading back to normal. "That dimension is highly guarded. It's been closed from outsiders for close to 100 years now; you can't even use your dimension scissors. Lucky for you, you know someone who knows's an expert at getting into places they aren't allowed."

I looked at her like she was worse than a demon. "Like who? Can you read minds? How do you know I even have friends?"

The witch pointed at my father. "He said you were friends with Princess Star. She has been there before."

I narrowed my eyes and looked back at my father. "How dare you!"

"Calm down," my father said with a smile. "You guys weren't meant to be anyway. That's why we got Miss Perry." Just as I was about to lunge at him, the witch grabbed my hard.

"Tom," the witch called calmly. I looked at her, still annoyed at my father. "You must have her guide you there. Your love depends on it."

"Can I even know who she is?" I asked. "Like a name or something?"

The Witch sighed softly. "Her name is Luna. She was a queen. That's all the stars will tell me. You must get to know your own love."

I bit my lip and looked down. Queen Luna... That name sounds familiar... Without saying anything, I grabbed my phone and dialed Star's number. I walked out of the room in a hurry, staring at my phone in desperation. After what felt like forever, Star answered.

"What do you want, Tom?" she asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Star!" I exclaimed. "I need your help!"


	2. Ponyhead

After asking for help, Star cut opened a dimension portal and pulled mine into her room. I landed on the floor then was suddenly pulled to my feet.

"Go on," Star said with her arms crossed, standing next to Marco who was just glaring at me. "What did you need?"

I sighed softly and dusted my clothes off. "My father made me see a Soulmate Witch and is now making me go on an adventure to find my 'true love' and the witch said the dimension she is in is guarded," I started to explain, emphasizing the air quotes. "I just need help finding the dimension."

The room went silent for what felt like forever. Star and Marco stared at me like I was going crazy.

"Woah Woah Woah Woah," she shook her head and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure this isn't just some kind of trick? Get me to a secluded location to abandon Marco?" I scoffed. Of course, she would think this is about her.

"Why would I call you for help to find another girl if I was just going to trap you?" I asked, annoyed at her reaction.

"Tom, please," Star then crossed her arms. "You thought I was your 'true love' just a week ago. Now you're saying you have a soulmate out there? Why did you take me to that ball if you already had someone?"

I smiled slyly. "Is someone a little... Jealous?"

The comment threw Marco and Star off who just yelled, "What?!"

"I'm joking," I sighed. "Getting you to love me will take a miracle."

"Well, you're going to need one if you think we're going to help you!" Marco spat, turning away from me.

"For your information, it was not my choice to see that witch," I crossed my arms. "Star, she told me you were the only one that could help me since you can get into forbidden places. I promise I won't try anything stupid." Star uncrossed her arms and looked back at Marco, who was shaking his head.

"Wait a moment, Star," Marco turned back around, getting Star's attention. "He owes you an explanation."

Star looked at her friend then back to me. "He's right. Explain why you took me to the ball if you knew."

"Star," I started. "you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

I closed my eyes, feeling embarrassment and rage rise in me. Once I reopened them, I stared into Star's eyes and started to explain. "I had a deal with my father. He said if I could find someone that will conjoined souls with me and become a soulmate by the Blood Moon Ball, I can marry them. Otherwise, they were going to decide who I marry. Considering how swimmingly well the ball went, I lost my side of the deal. My mother took pity on me though and made my dad hunt down a Soulmate Witch so I won't have to marry someone I hate. The Witches can see into your destiny and see who you are technically supposed to end up with. They change though because people become rebellious, people die, people can fall in love with others, etcetera. Look Star, I know I've been a bug in the past but now I'm being commanded to find this girl I know nothing about because my destiny says so. Can I please get your help?"

"If you want her help, I'm going," Marco suddenly stated.

"Hell no," I responded in a heartbeat. "I didn't get told that the sidekick had to come along; just Star."

"He's going," Star chimed in. I looked back at her and was about to respond before she cut me off. "If you want my help, we are doing this MY way. Using me like that won't get you a free hang out with me. I'm only going to help you if you swear after we find her, you will stop trying to see me in any way form of being more than a friend. Got it?" Narrowing my eyes a bit, I looked back at Marco. He was smirking proudly to himself while staring at me like he was over me. I rubbed my face and sighed deeply.

"Fine."

"Great!" Star smiled suddenly happily. "Where do we begin?"

My hands fell from my face as I responded, "I don't know. I only know her name and where she is. Nothing else."

"Well, what's her name?" Marco asked.

"Luna," I responded. "She's an ice demon and a queen, but she's trapped in the ice dimension."

Star gasped loudly suddenly then grabbed her own face and squealed with excitement. "I know who can help!" she exclaimed while grabbing her scissor and opening another dimension portal. Within a few seconds, Star went into the portal and came out with her other best friend, Ponyhead. I visibly groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"Ponyhead!" Star introduced the flying head.

"Hey girl!" Ponyhead responded with excitement. "Whatcha doing with Mr. Angermanagment?"

"Hey!" I glared at her. "I've been anger free since the ball!"

"Long story," Star responded, ignoring my outburst. "I needed your help finding a queen that's frozen."

"Frozen?" Ponyhead questioned, also ignoring me. "Girl, that sounds like you wanna go to the ice dimension. There ain't no way you can get inside, you have to travel there."

Star frowned a bit, "Where can we start to head there?"

Ponyhead went silent then looked around a bit. Seeing this body language brought Marco and me to step closer to the pair of girls.

"You have to make sure my daddy doesn't know about this," she said surprisingly keeping her voice down. "There's one way to get there using those amazing scissors but the area is off limits. Thankfully the crystal that makes the scissors not work is only in the ice dimension but where you can start is devastating."

A cold shiver went down my spine. "Where can we start?" I asked firmly. "I need to save someone that's there."

Ponyhead sighed a bit and looked at Star. "If someone catches you there, leave as soon as you can."

"Why?" Marco asked. "What's going on there?"

"Star," Ponyhead started. "Have you heard of the Silver Moon disaster?"

Silver Moon? Silver Moon was a land three dimensions away from the Underworld. Is the ice dimension really that close to the Underworld?But I thought it was just rocks and ruins; just a wasteland. With how it looks, you wouldn't believe there was ever a castle there. I looked over at Star whose smile faded instantly once Ponyhead said, Silver Moon.

"I haven't heard of it," I chimed in. "What happened? Will this give me information on the queen?"

Ponyhead shook her head. "The queen left with a group of soldiers on some quest, no one knows though. She's the queen frozen in the ice dimension. While she was gone, her kingdom was attacked by a neighboring Dimension's kingdom and everyone that lived there were killed. After the massacre, all the killers vanished. Every single one of the souls that lived in the kingdom stayed and now torments and kills anyone that walks in the castle with a bad intent."

"Why did the queen leave?" I asked, trying to wrap my head around the mini history lesson. "And how did she get frozen?"

"Weren't you listening?" Ponyhead narrowed her eyes a bit, returning to her regular voice. "No one knows. Clean your ears." Before I could respond, Ponyhead looked back to Star who was still silent. "Make sure you guys bring a fire spell, you'll want it when you reach the ice dimension. When you get there, don't go towards Mr. Angermanagment's home, go the opposite way."

Star nodded and cleared her throat, looking back to me. "Now that we have a start, are you ready to go?"

"Star," Marco grabbed her arm. "Are you okay?"

Star looked back at him and gave him her usual smile. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't lie," I added. "You're an obvious liar. What is it?"

"Leave her alone," Ponyhead defended Star.

"It's okay," Star said while hugging Ponyhead. While holding on, she looked at Marco to respond. "My great-grandparents were there during the war and sent a small crew to try to help." She paused for a moment then looked back to me. "They were all wiped out along with the civilians there. We didn't lose a lot but I know my grandpa was part of the army that went over there." Star then sighed softly and leaned against Ponyhead. "My great-grandparents were devastated because my grandma was already pregnant with my mom. But that has nothing to do with what we need to do!" She let Ponyhead go and started smiling again. "Who knows, maybe they'll sense me being related to the kingdom that once tried to help."

"That's the spirit!" Ponyhead said happily. Do you want me to join?"

"No," I responded. "Thank you for your the information but Marco is already one too many people."

Ponyhead rolled her eyes. "Whatever~ If you need me, you know where to find me!" She cuddled against Star's head for a few moments before letting Star open another portal and saying goodbye to her other best friend.

Once she was gone, Marco immediately hugged Star. Ugh, I'm going to be sick. Star returned the hug for a few moments before pulling away and opening one more portal to go to the ruins of Silver Moon.

Here goes nothing.


	3. Pixie

Legendary Lovers Ch 3

Just as I thought, a wasteland. A stressful groan left my mouth. Before I could start asking myself questions, Star ran past me while shouting, "Race you to the ice dimension!"

I watched her and Marco run away and decided to stay back to watch their backs. Once I started to walk, I looked around as well. Why was Ponyhead so worried? It was completely deserted. From where I was standing, all I could see were debris, broken buildings, rocks, and... leaves? Not only leaves, golden leaves. I stopped in my tracks and looked over where Star and Marco were. Their figures were very small and very far away at this point causing me to sigh as I stared at them. Slowly, I noticed the figures getting larger which only told me they were running back.

Hm? I narrowed my eyes in confusion and started to wave my hand. "I found something!? I called to them. I then noticed Star frantically waving her arms as her and March screaming at the top of their lungs in sync.

"RUN!"

Immediately, I looked behind them and saw a swarm of small, glowing flying creatures chases Star and Marco. My eyes narrowed and turned bright red. What are those things? And why are they trying to get in MY way? With my fist clenched, I started walking to Star and Marco who were still running towards me. Just how far did they get? Fire spat through my hands and feet, raising me off the ground and flew me towards the flying creatures. Once I was above them, I noticed the swarm start flying towards me and just as they got close, I threw a fireball at them. Unfortunately, none of the flying creatures flinched.

I paused for a moment and stared in disbelief. What? I started to fire multiple fireballs into the hoard but it was affecting any of them! What the hell is going on?! I stopped firing at them and started to back away from them. What are these things?!

As they got closer to me, I could hear Star yelling something. Thanks to the buzzing from these creatures, I wasn't able to hear anything she was saying. I turned around and just started to race away. I wasn't running away, I just needed more time to think about what to do. Maybe they're immune to fire? Maybe Star could attack? But... If she could, wouldn't she have already tried?

Out of nowhere, Star was in front of me with an angry look on her face. I immediately stop going forward, causing me to be inches away from Star's face, sitting on a cloud with a smiley face. "TOM!" She screamed in my face, causing me to jump back and growl.

"You're going to get me killed!" I yelled back at her, turning around to see the hoard still flying to me. "Star, did you try attacking them?" I looked back at her desperately. "Are they immune to magic too? I can't dama—"

"Tom!" She yelled again. Okay, what the hell.

"What?!" I yelled back, feeling rage start to build in my chest. "You interr—"

"They're looking for you!" she interrupted again, pointing back at the flying hoard. I stared at her in disbelief. "There's a carving for you on the walls here, they can't hurt you."

Suddenly, I felt my entire body getting hugged. My eyes widened as I looked down at my body to see that same hoard hugging every inch of me. As the rage in my chest started to die, I moved my arms closer to myself to get a good look at the creatures. They looked like pixies but without legs. Their eyes were glowing white, the face was light tan color, their hair colors varied, and their bodies were pure green with wings sitting on their backs. With a confused look, I looked back at Star.

"What's going on?" I asked. "If they weren't going to hurt me, why did you tell me to run?"

Star smiled slyly. "Marco and I found them on different rocks and when they flew off, we saw a bunch of carvings of you with the same words on it." She paused for a moment to close her eyes and held her hands up, giving emphasis on the words. "Ender of Sorrow, Savors of Silver Moon, Rescuer or Luna." Star opened her eyes and smiled brightly at me. "Aaaaaaand we told them you were here and they started chasing us," she giggled a bit to herself and shrugged. "Once you guys were in the air, I saw another little carving of you but this one was of you surrounded by these little guys with the word 'Forever Protect' written across. I don't see why they would want to hurt you if you were what they were looking for anyway."

I have never been more confused in my life. What are these things? How did they know about me? Why did they think so highly of me? How do they know what I even look like? What the FUCK is going on?

"So," I shook my hands a bit, attempting to get the flying creatures off, failing in the process. "You're telling me these... things... Are supposed to be protectors of me? I don't need protection. I can handle everythi—"

Before I could finish, Star rainbow punched me to the ground. I closed my eyes as I hit the ground, but no pain came. I opened my eyes slowly as the dust cleared and sat up immediately, looking around. The pixies were still hanging onto me but none of them were harmed. Shock flooded through me.

"Woah," Star said, suddenly right next to me. "They can protect you!" She smiled brightly at me and jumped with excitement.

"Uh, guys," I heard Marco say in the distance. "We're not alone."

Turning around, I saw Marco point at a large pure black, smoky wolf staring at us from the distance. Its eyes were bright red and they were staring right at me. I looked down at the creatures and smiled a bit.

"You guys wanna protect me?" I asked, seeing one of them look directly at me and nod. "Show me what you can do." Right after I said that I looked back at the smoky wolf and bolted towards it. What I wasn't expecting was feeling of floating. My legs stopped moving and I noticed the Pixies flapping their wings, lifting me off the ground and moving me faster to the ice wolf. A smile crept upon my face, I can defiantly take advantage of this!

My eyes turned bright red once again and fire spat out of my hands once again but instead of using my for flying, I instead used it to form a huge fire ring with a trap for anything that is in the middle. Once the Pixies got me close enough, I threw the ring as hard as I could towards the wolf. They continued flying as I watched the ring land on the wolf and trap him inside. The wolf couldn't even move but he still cried out. We stopped in front of the wolf and watched it suffer from the burns. Suddenly, the wolf brew up and dozens of spirit balls burst everywhere. The Pixies suddenly landed me then flew away, each one chasing after the balls. I stood there for a moment and stared at the ring that was still on fire. What happened to the wolf?

"Look out!" I heard Star's voice screech. Without looking towards her voice, I felt the fire shoot out of my feet, making Star completely miss tackling me. A few seconds later, Star was flying back on her cloud with Marco at her side.

"Where did that wolf?" Marco surprisingly asked me. Heh, not as smart as he likes to say he is.

"Gone," I stated simply, not wanting to admit I didn't know what exactly happened to the wolf. "I destroyed him, his body turned into some kind of ball, they went flying, and those creatures went after the pieces."

"Okay; next question. What's going on behind you?" Marco asked, staring at something behind me.

I sighed and closed my eyes, muttering to myself. "When is this day going to get better?" With that, I turned around to face the next thing I had to kick ass at. But instead of seeing another monster or creature, I saw the ground sinking into itself. I slowly walked forward, careful not to get too close, and looked down the hole it formed. At the bottom, I could see a few dozen uniforms but no bones.

That's it. I need answers. I turned to look back at Star and Marco. "I found a trail back where we were," I started but was immediately interrupted yet again by no other than Star herself.

"Ooooh!" She cheered. "Can we follow it?"

"No," Marco disagreed. "We are supposed to just go to the ice dimension, not wander around in a ghost town!"

I scoffed. "If you don't want to follow, go home," I glared at him. "No one asked you to come. You're not even helping."

Marco looked back at me and smirked. "If I go, Star goes." A low growl escaped my lips, feeling the rage build in my chest once again. Marco crossed his arm and popped out one hip, feeling proud. "Now, apologize to me or I will go home with Star."

'Walk it out, talk it out,' I could hear Brian's voice in my head. I clenched my fists and turned away, marching away from the two. I could hear Star talking to Marco but I ignored her words. I know she'll stay. Whether or not Marco stays, I could care less.

Getting bored of walking, I decided to levitate over back to the beginning of the golden leaf trail. I started to walk along the train and noticed the trail lead under a dozen of trees. Before going under the trees, I looked back to see if Star was near by. Truth is, I don't want to do this alone. I need back up. A soft sigh escapes my lips as I walked off the train and looked for Star and Marco. In the distance, I could see something round that was floating. After a few minutes of standing there, I noticed that what I was staring at was the pixies holding the balls that were once the wolf. I stared at them flying closer to me, moving off to the side to hide a bit.

"HEY TOM!" I jumped harshly after the sudden voice screaming next to me, turning my eyes red out of defense. I looked at Star and rubbed my ear, trying to calm myself back down.

"What was that for?" I asked, trying to practice the breathing practices Brian showed me.

"Well," Star started and held her arms behind herself. "You see, I really wanna help you but Marco doesn't. He has agreed to stay if you do him a favor after this whole thing is over." I don't like the sound of this.

"What's the condition?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"He said he'll let you know once we are done," Star responded, shrugging.

"Fine," I say, rolling my eyes.

"He doesn't want a normal Earth promise," Star hesitated for a moment, before continuing. "He wants you to Mewni pinky promise." I groaned.

"I'm not Mewni pinky promise anything unless I know what it is," I responded quickly. "He's just gonna tell me to not come around you."

"Not quite," Marco suddenly said, smirking as he walks up. "I was just going to have you participate in my parent's Haunted House this year for Halloween."

"That's all?" Star complained. "I could have helped you with that!"

Marco shakes his head. "Knowing you and your wand, something will go wrong. But, Tom, you're already scary to look at so you'll be perfect!"

I glared daggers at him. How dare he try to kick down my appearance. He just wishes he was as good looking as me. Before I could respond, I saw the pixies in the corner of my eye. I pointed my attention back to the pixies who were now all flying right past us and into the trees. Sighing, I looked back at Marco and Star.

"Fine," I gave in. "I'll make your stupid Haunted House actually scary. Can we go now?"

Marco smiled proudly. "Yes."

The three of us started to follow the pixies into the trees. Under was very dark but the Pixie's eyes were bright enough to give a decent lighting to be able to clearly follow them.

After some time, they finally reached a door. Carefully, I watched the Pixies place down the balls in a way only they knew. Once they were done, they all turned and looked at me. Okay, I guess I'm supposed to do something? I stepped closer slowly and looked back at Star and Marco who were just watching. Looking back forward, I started to walk on the balls and stood in front of the door. I stood there for a few moments before the door lite up and slowly opened. Inside were more Pixies in what looked like a mini city for themselves.

I stepped inside and looked around, noticing carvings all over the walls. They looked like they were supposed to tell a story. But the writing wasn't in a language he understood. Quickly, I turned around and saw Star and Marco enter.

"Star," I called out to her. "Can you understand this writing?"

"Well, of course, I can," she smiled brightly, walking closer to me while she looked at the walls. "This is an old Mewin language that isn't used anymore but every Queen of Mewin had to learn it when we were younger. Hmm, let me see here."

While she was reading, I put my attention back on the Pixies and noticed all of them staring at me. I smiled shyly and waved. "I'm Tom," I started, immediately feeling dumb. "B-but I'm sure you guys know that." Why am I feeling nervous? Oh, because they are supposed to be my 'protectors.'

"What are you guys?" I heard Marco ask, walking closer to them than where I was standing. A few pixies looked at him and two flew closer to his face, touching his face in curiosity. Hate to say it but, these pixies are kind of adorable.

"They're citizens," Star suddenly said. Immediately, I turned and stared at her. "They're trapped here and here it says that their queen always drew her lover's face. And here it says after they were attacked, everyone was killed and their souls were tied to the ground. But suddenly all the killers vanished, leaving their clothes and belongings behind. These are souls that were trapped and the forest must have started to eat at them and cause moss to grow on them, making them deform."

"That could be why their eyes glow," Marco added.

"That means," I start to speak, trying to understand what I was just told. "The queen knows about me." I looked back at Star as I felt my heart begin to race. "Ponyhead said the queen left right?" Star nodded. "What if she left looking for me?"

Right when I said that, all the pixies at once flew into the air and started to circle me. I reached one hand out and caught one, holding it in my hand and admiring their looks. The pixie looked up at me and I stared into its eyes, knowing that is the soul itself that is trapped. I bit my lip for a moment then held the pixie a little closer to my face.

"I will get your queen back," I promised. The pixie smiled a bit and flew to my shoulder, landing on it. I couldn't help but smile as well. Looks like I got a new friend.

"So," Marco spoke up. "Where to next then?"

"I think we can ask the pixies where to go," Star suggested, reaching into the mini tornado of pixies and grabbing her own little friend. "I'm sure they know a way."

I looked at my little friend while still smiling. "Do you know where she is?" The little pixie nodded then all of the other pixies stopped moving and just floated above the three of us. "Can you give us directions?" Without hesitating, the Pixies grouped together and pointed at the door to the outside world. After a few moments, the Pixies broke apart and started to fly that way. I guess we'll be going pixie chasing.


	4. Protectors

I'm so sorry for the last post! A lot of things came up that caused me to get super busy. I hope this makes up for it! Thank you very much for all the favorites and reviews! :) Enjoy!

After we asked for help, the Pixies immediately started to fly away, wanting us to follow. I was, of course, the first to react but it wasn't long before Star caught up with me, Marco right behind her. None of us wanted to lose sight of the Pixies but they started to guide us into the forest.

"Uh," I heard Marco started to call out to Star and I. "Are you sure it's safe to go out here?"

"I know know, Marco," Star responded, looking at me for a few moments. "Tom?"

"I'm not going to stop running to find out!" I called back towards them. My instants are pretty good and something told me I could trust these little creatures.

We continued following the creatures and not the long, I saw something in the distance. It was a small portal but it was a rainbow. The Pixies started to slow down and once we were closer to the colorful portal, the pixies stopped moving altogether. I examined the portal while Marco caught his breath. The portal moved slowly in place, flashing a little bit when I got closer to it. Is this...

"What is that doing here?" I heard Star say with shock in her voice, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked back at her.

"Is this a wormhole?" I asked bluntly.

"Yes, but," Star stepped closer a bit. "It's different colors. Wormholes are usually just green."

"Maybe it'll help us," Marco started, suddenly in between Star and I. "This could be an entry way since the ice dimension is locked off. There has to be some way in, there's no way not to."

"Wow," I huffed a bit. "That's actually a good idea, who knew you were actually capable of having one?" I looked at Marco who was smiling cheekily. "Why don't you go first?" Marco's smile faded fast and he scoffed.

"I knew it!" he narrowed his eyes. Marco started to argue something but I tuned him out and looked at the Pixies, holding out one hand. Without saying anything, one Pixie sat on my hand, already knowing what I was going to do. I turned back to Marco.

"Takes one of these guys," I started. "These Pixies are pretty protective." I placed the Pixie in Marco's hand and rubbed it's head softly with my pinky. "Protect him, okay?" The Pixie nodded and flew up to sit on Marco's shoulder, looking at him. Marco was silent for a moment and stared at the Pixie, smiling a little bit.

"You're actually gonna let them protect me?" he asked, rubbing the Pixie's head.

"I'm sure Star would be upset if we lost you," I explained then started pushing him closer to the wormhole. "We'll be right after you." Without another thought, Marco let himself get pushed into the wormhole. Before I could look back at Star, she shoved me into the wormhole as well, turning everything a bright rainbow color. The colors around me started spinning and I felt my body floating although I wasn't trying to levitate. I felt like I was flying around all of the colors.

Within a matter of minutes, I felt a harsh pressure against my back and the colors were suddenly gone. I landed on the ground, on my stomach, on top of something hard. A low growl came out of my mouth, feeling a throbbing headache coming on. Before I got the chance to move, I felt something lands on my back and lost a little amount of oxygen I needed. I heard a small whimper from under me.

"Sorry!" I heard Star's voice yelp, feeling the weight on my back get taken off. I breathed in slowly, allowing the low amount of oxygen I actually need the return back to my chest. Yes, I need some oxygen but not much. I felt whatever I was on top of start to move, pushing me off and onto my back on the ground. Opening my eyes, I found another pair glaring darts at me.

"You pushed me to be your cousin?!" Marco raged at me, rubbing his scraped chin. I shrugged, sitting up.

"That wasn't my intention," I smirked. "But it worked out perfectly, don't you think?" Marco pouted and stood up.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "You're lucky Star wants to help you."

I ignored his comment and stood up, not wanting to argue right now. Looking up, I saw the Pixies slowly start to pour out of the wormhole. Once the last one was out of the wormhole, I saw the wormhole slowly start to close.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes. "Why is it closing? They're not supposed to close!"

"That is weird," Star added, watching the hole shrink very small with a concerned look on her face. "There has to be another one then." The Pixies started to fly around Star a bit, bring a smile to her face. "Am I right?" She asked excitedly. One Pixie stopped flying in circles and stopped in front of her face, nodding to her. "YAY!" she cheered, hugging the Pixie that was in front of her.

Relief washed over me as I held out my hand for another Pixie to land on my hand, looking up at me. "You brought us here for a reason, right?" The little Pixie nodded. "Alright, you lead the way." Smiling a bit to myself, I watched the Pixie fly back to the group and they were off again.

We started to follow them again but they were moving more quietly this time. I took this time to look at the new dimension we were in. There were vines everywhere along the path and connected all the trees together. Much more green than the last dimension.

"Where are we?" Star asked in awe.

"I don't know," I answered, shrugging a bit.

"Can we hurry this up?" Marco asked, walking really close to Star. "This place sucks."

We walked further down the path, staying close to the Pixies. After several minutes of walking, the ground started rumbling. I stopped walking for a moment and looked around, noticing something flying towards us. The Pixies stopped flying and lined up in front of us. A few moments later, the Pixies separated, holding onto different looking Pixies. These ones were deep blue with little horns sticking out on either side of their heads. Their eyes were a light pink shining through. A small smile grew on my mouth.

"More Pixies!" I heard Star gasp happily. I looked over to her and watched her and Marco walk closer with twinkles in their eyes. A small chuckle left my mouth as I watched them.

One of the Pixies flew up to me and stopped inches away from my face. I watched the Pixie calmly, letting the creature take in my appearance.

"These are probably more citizens," I spoke quietly, not wanting to spook the Pixies.

"Why are they here then?" Marco asked, holding a few of the Pixies.

"Maybe this is where the Queen's army was traveling," I responded, lifting one hand to let the Pixie rest on. Once the little creature landed, I looked up to see Star trying to hug all of the creatures. She looked over to me with a bright smile on her face.

"Let us try to find more hieroglyphs!" she suggested. I looked back down at the creature, watching it snuggle to my hand, hugging me like how the first set of Pixies did.

"Hey little guy," I spoke calmly. The Pixie looked up at me, like the little nickname. "Can you show me anything about your Queen?" The little guy perked up and released my hand, flying back to the other Pixies.

Immediately, they started to fly down another path quickly. Not wasting any time, we were all off once again. Within a few minutes, we were approaching a large lake and the Pixies started to dive in. I groaned a bit, knowing we were going to be taking a swim. We jumped in and followed their light to a small cave. I suddenly felt something push against my head and attach it. My heart dropped and I tried pulling away but instead, I let out too much air and got sucked into whatever grabbed me. My hearing got clear for a moment and I heard a laugh from Marco's voice. I looked around and breathed in a bit, seeing Star and Marco swim really close to me.

"You're in an air bubble," Star smiled and giggled a bit.

"You should have seen your face!" Marco laughed. "You looked like a fish out of the water!" I glared daggers at him.

"We are trying to follow the Pixies!" I exclaimed at him.

"Oh, don't worry about them," Star said, pointing behind me. I turned around and saw the Pixies right in front of us. "They must have seen we didn't go in yet."

"Can we go now?" I asked, still feeling annoyed.

We started to move once again and the Pixies lead us to a large air pocket room in the cave. Once we got to the surface, Star's air pocket and we looked around in awe. The room was a decently big size and the walls were covered in more carvings of my own face along with the queen. There was some land with many rocks on the ground and all of them had carvings with the same markings in the other dimension.

"Wow," Star looked around in amazement, reading the walls in interest. "You were right." She went up to one of the walls and read through carefully. "This is where the queen first stopped on her journey. She left some men behind because some of the citizens in this dimension were on verge of war." Star paused and looked back at me. "Do you think she left too many behinds? That's probably why she couldn't defeat the attackers, she didn't have enough people." A deep sigh escaped her as she slumped her shoulders. "She has a big heart."

My heart started to race and beat hard. I felt a small bump on my cheek and looked down to see one of the Pixies trying to snuggle to my cheek. "Are any of these the actual citizens from this dimension? Or is this just her people?"

Star looked back at the wall to continue reading. "When the attack started, the war with these people and whoever else also started. The men after the queen only harmed these soldiers but before they could escape, they suddenly vanished from thin air. Since the citizens here now unarmed, the war ended fast." Star's voice trailed off and she turned away from the wall. "I can't read anymore."

I started to walk towards her but Marco beat me to her. He hugged her tightly as she started to cry softly on his shoulder, hugging him back tightly. My eyes fell to the ground, feeling realization of not ever getting Star back finally hitting room was silent for a few minutes until the Pixies started to move closer to me, allowing the blue Pixies to attach themselves to me. All except for two. I watched two blue Pixies and two green Pixies fly over to Star and Marco, all attaching themselves to Star's back. A little bit of courage came inside of me, wanting to comfort Star as well. Not as a crush or lover though, just as a friend. She was the only one that had to read such harsh words. I walked closer to her and placed one hand on her back as well, rubbing it softly.

"You don't have to read them anymore," I spoke softly. Star began calming down and she looked over to me with her head still on Marco's shoulder.

"I'll read the stones if you want," she sniffed. I smiled softly. That's just like her, still wanting to help no matter what.

"Only if you want to."

After a few minutes, she pulled away from Marco and thanked him before walking over to one of the stones. She stayed quiet and looked at a few of the stones. After she inspected the last stone, she looked back at me with a smile.

"They're protectors as well and there is also some that talk about legendary lovers again," she explained sweetly.

"Hey Star," Marco called out, standing at the very back of the room, pointing at a carving on the wall that was separated from the disaster descriptions. "What about this? It looks like that weird wolf we ran into in the last dimension."

Star and I walked over to Marco quickly. Any information about what that thing is, the better. Once we got to him, Star immediately started to examine the wall. I watched Star intently, wanting to know as soon as I could. Out of nowhere, her eyes widened and she gasped.

"What what what?" I asked quickly. She didn't respond, instead, she covered her mouth. "Starship? What is it?" She looked at me and uncovered her mouth.

"T-they're the attackers," she whispered to me as if they could hear her. My jaw dropped.

"Like their souls?" Marco asked quickly, just as shocked. Star nodded to him.

"They were imprisoned," she started, pointing at some of the writing. "This is the being they become when they come together."

"That explains the balls that came from the last beast," I responded, feeling my mind run. "Why did they take the spirits to their resting place?"

"Maybe," Star rubbed her eyes a bit and turned away from the walls. "That's what happens when it dies. Those balls didn't have eyes so there's no way they could be alive."

"We have to find it," Marco said, pumping himself up and looking ready to fight someone. "We need to kill it, maybe that opens the next wormhole!"

'It could be,' I thought to myself. 'I mean, when we got to the wormhole, the beast was already dead.'

"Yeah," I smirked a bit. "Let's go kill that beast."

We left the cave with the Pixies, Star putting us in her magic air pocket once again and we flew to the regular surface. Quickly, we got out of the water and started to follow the Pixies again. They knew we wanted to kill the beast to they were now attempting to find it. Suddenly, we felt the ground start to shake hard. We fell to the ground and I tried standing once again but was tripped when I tried walking. Marco and Star were crawling very carefully, trying to get closer to the Pixies. Out of nowhere, part of the ground cracked and dark gray smoke came out of the ground, seeing as it picked Marco up, as though it was a regular hard.

"Marco!" Star screamed as she started calling out spells to attack the smoke. Unfortunately, it wasn't affecting the smoke at all. As fast as I could think about it, I fired a few fire balls, trying to get it to let the human go. Instead, the smoke hand pulled Marco through the ground.

"Star!" he screamed, frantically trying to break free. Before we could do anymore, the smoke arm vanished into the ground and the shaking stopped. At this point, Star and I were panting. The Pixies then flew to us, flying around quickly.

"C-can you find Marco?" I asked them. One of the Pixies stopped flying for a few moments before nodding and flying off. The rest followed in unison and Star and I was back on our feet, sprinting with them.

After a while, we got to a huge room where the ground breaks off into a huge cliff. I kneeled down and looked at Star. "Hop on." She looked at me weirdly then looked for her cloud to carry her. I rolled my eyes and started to levitate.

Once she was on her cloud, we continued chasing after the Pixies. We had to fly up a giant waterfall and over a large valley of ruins. Star looked as we passed over and she started to tear up again. Her eyes closed for a few moments then she looked ahead with a determined look.

"We'll get them!" she cheered, trying to keep herself positive. "I'm coming for you, Marco!"

We finally arrive at another cave, but this one was on land and much bigger than the last one. Both of us ran inside, not wanting to waste any time. Right on queue, the room started to fill with the gray smoke and slowly formed into a ghostly wolf. This one just one shade lighter than the last one. I got this.

I shot fire out of my hands, allowing my eyes to glow red as I threw a fire ring at it. It was like the same one as before, but a little bigger. Unfortunately, one it landed on the wolf, it completely obliterated. I stopped in my tracks, my eyes immediately fading away. It didn't work. It didn't work? What the hell?! I narrowed my eyes and started to throw dozens of fire bolts and fire rings but nothing was working.

Star aimed her wand at the wolf and started firing everything she could think of, nothing doing too much damage. I stopped firing and looked back to Star then at the Pixies. While Star was still trying to do damage, I went over to the Pixies quickly.

"Can you get Marco?" I asked quickly, not wanting Star to be fighting on her own. The Pixies nodded and the hoard flew past the wolf. Star noticed this and started to run after them. This is not what I was expecting. "Star!" I called after her, starting to run as well.

The wolf howled loudly, now not getting the shot at, and jumped up. I got to Star quickly and shoved her closer to the Pixies, watching her fall and rolling a bit. Looking up, I saw the wolf for a split second before getting consumed by darkness.

"TOM!" I heard Star's voice call. My eyes shot open but I couldn't see anything.

I was on something but I couldn't tell what it was. One thought ran through my head though; I had to have been inside of the wolf. My mouth opened as I tried to speak but no noise came out. Suddenly, I saw a flash of colors in front of my face and the wolf started to move again. This wolf is a lot stronger than the last one and more active. Moments after seeing the flashes of color, I felt pain rise in my chest. The wolf stopped moving and I heard Star scream out different spells. My eyes widened as I saw the spell cracked the darkness in front of me, causing a said spell to hit my right horn. I groaned and flinched, trying to wiggle my hand up to cover the wound. I got hit! After a few minutes, I heard Marco's voice.

"Star!" he yelled. "Where's Tom?!"

I heard Star choke back a sob. "T-the thing ate him!" She cried out, firing the same spell again, this one hitting my hand that was covering the wounded horn.

Dammit! I winced, feeling my hand sting from the spell. I heard Marco start to talk again but I was in too much pain to pay attention to their voices. A few quiet moments pass and the wolf started howling again. I opened my eyes and saw a faint light coming closer to me. Thinking this was another one of Star's spells, I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the impact. Instead, I felt tiny hands touch my wounded horn. My eyes shot opened and I was greeted by wide eyes that belonged to the Pixies. I smiled, feeling thankful for these little guys.

I couldn't speak but I could tell the Pixies knew I was thankful for them. I released my injured horn and let the Pixies cover me. Once they were all settled down, their eyes began glowing brightly, shooting beams out. The beams shot through the wolf and I felt myself getting lifted into the air. My eyes closed quickly, not sure what to expect. A huge explosion went off, causing my body to flinch. Immediately, I felt the pressure around my body release and I slowly opened my eyes. I was in the air, being lifted by the Pixies. I breathed out and looked around, not seeing the wolf.

Star.

My eyes flickered to the ground where I found Marco and Star on the ground being covered by a purple bubble. Sighing out in relief, I looked at the Pixies on my left arm.

"Thank you," I spoke softly. The Pixies that were looking at me smiled back and started to set me back on the ground, releasing their hold.

Once back on the ground, the purple bubble disappeared and Star and Marco came running to me.

"Tom!" I heard them call, stopping once they were in front of me. Star was smiling brightly.

"You're okay!" she cheered happily. I smiled at her.

Aw. She was worried.

"Man," Marco chuckled softly, placing one hand on Tom's shoulder. "You have no idea how worried we were!" I looked at him and tilted my head a bit.

"You?" I questioned. "You were worried?"

Marco frowned a bit and retracted his hand. "I-I mean... Yeah?" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his head and looking away. "I don't want to lose the one thing that will make my dad's haunted house scary to just die."

I rolled my eyes a bit and rustled his hair. "Yeah yeah, what ever Mr. Under Estemated Bad Boy."

"Hey!" Marco protested, fixing his hair while Star just giggled.

I pulled back my hand and felt arms wrap around my chest, pulling me into a hug. I looked down a smiled at the sight of Star. My arms wrapped around her as I hugged her back, appreciating the closeness. I know we're here to save my soul mate, but Star was still my first love. A small sigh escaped my lips when Star pulled back and grabbed Marco's arm.

"Next dimension, here we come!" She threw a fist in the air and started marching past me. In unison, the Pixies started to fly in front of the two in order to guide us to the next worm hole.

"Wait," I called out to them. "What was that shield that was protecting you?"

Star and Marco looked back with smiles on their faces. "The Pixies!" Star replied cheerfully. My eyes widened.

"They protected you guys?" I couldn't help but feel myself smile. They protected the ones helping me.

"Yeah!" Marco chimed in. "They put that over us and went inside the wolf's mouth."

"Now let's go!" Star started pulling Marco's arms again. "We have a Queen to save!"

As I started to walk, I felt a small bump on my left shoulder. There sat one of the blue Pixies leaning against my face. I smiled more and scratched its head.

We followed the Pixies for a while before coming up to another small hole in the air.

"You go in first," Marco said quickly, hiding behind Star. "I'm not. Not again." He stuttered a bit, possibly thinking about our arrival in this dimension.

My eyebrows scrunch a bit. "Fine," I rolled my eyes and went closer to the Pixies. My arms opened and I smiled when the Pixies began covering me again with their hugs. Once they were all settled, I jumped into the worm hole.

This worm hole was a lot hotter than the last, not that I mind though. I looked around as I fell deeper inside and took in the detail of this worm hole. Are all of them different? While the last was colorful, this was dull gray with bright deformed looking stars. Where was the heat coming from? Before my question could be answered, I popped out on the other side. Before hitting the ground, I was able to catch myself and hovered away from the spot, waiting for the other two. Seconds later, Marco was spat out and he hit his back on the ground with a loud thump. When Star popped out, she landed butt first on Marco's chest, knocking out the rest of the oxygen out of his small frame. After thanking the human, Star got up and looked around.

Taking my eyes off the two, I started to look around as well. This was a lot different than the other two dimensions; this dimension was covered with large volcanos and lava. Huh. That's why it was so hot. I could see something in the distance though. Squinting, I felt the Pixies let me go and flew directly to what I saw in the distance. Without looking back at the human and princess, I followed them at the same pace and came up three bright red Pixies. Only three? The other dimensions had at least 30 Pixies together. Were there not many survivors after this? Are we getting closer?

Once we got in front of the red creatures, they lifted their heads from the rock they were sitting on but didn't fly up to greet the other colored Pixies. Something wasn't right.


End file.
